feathers of fate chapter 1
by rebon231
Summary: watch the characters of the host club change into and blossom love unlike any before or watch as the destory eachother and themselves.   I know I changed it a bit
1. Chapter 1, 0, BEginings

Chapter1, collapse.

Rebon: Sorry but the characters might be out of character and I hope you like it don't mind those misspelled words.

In the abandon third music room a party was placed,

Everyone wore masks and danced like angels across the floor.

In the room that was the size of two football fields Kyoya ootori sat alone gazing at the stair entry.

He disguised himself as a black swan, His mask hid most of his, all but his lips.

He stared patiently until he saw the twins come down separately

Hikaru was dressed as a white dove and Kaoru was dressed as a colorful peacock, though Kaoru was the most beautiful of all the birds he seemed sad .

Looking at Kaoru gave Kyoya chills down his back he tried to take a deep breath to brush it off but it failed horribly because Kaoru was like a disease to Kyoya incurable.

"What are you doing over here?"

Tamaki asked curiously,

He was dressed as a mocking bird,

"Oh I see your keeping an eye on those evil twins for me."

Tamaki said grateful to Kyoya.

"Yeah I was doing just that."

Kyoya said carelessly hiding his feelings for Kaoru,

Tamaki paid Kyoya no attention because his sweet Haruhi came in threw the stair entry,

She was dressed in a come tux with no mask built in like the others.

Tamaki approached her shyly leaving Kyoya to watch him he figured the twins would follow behind him but kaoru sat next to him and watched as Hikaru went to Haruhi's side.

Kyoya took another deep breath to forget that Kaoru was siting next to him elegantly,

Kaoru noticed the look on his face and smiled

"Could it be that Kyoya feels something."

Kaoru said teasingly,

He had know idea what Kyoya felt but that was one thing kyoya liked about Kaoru, his ignorance.

"What do you mean?"

Kyoya asked fearing that his cover has been blown,

"It just seems lately you've been showing a lot of emotions, not that I care but your really losing your touch."

Kaoru said carelessly circling the rim of his glass.

Kyoya opportunity to admit his heart to him was cut short when the others joined them at the table,

"Momma Haruhi is dancing with that brat."

Tamaki said complaining to Kyoya for his own lack of words,

Kyoya rolled his eyes at him then turned his attention to Mori who was noticing a lot like Kaoru was,

Mori was dressed as a eagle and next to him was Hunny who was dressed as a humming bird.

"Whose the brat the brat who is called a brat or the brat who calls the brat a brat?"

Kaoru asked curiously knowing that Tamaki wouldn't know how to answer the question

Kyoya wanted to smile for his still face wouldn't allow it.

Tamaki gave off a big sigh then turned to watch Hikaru closely incase he tried anything with Haruhi.

Moments latter Kyoya was able to slip away from the crowd when Tamaki was asked to to dance with Haruhi

More or less Hikaru was the bigger man and handed her to Tamaki,

Kyoya went out side to smoke.

He knew cigarettes were bad for him statistically but he also knew they were the quickest way to calm nerves.

He could have spent the whole evening out there if Kaoru didn't come out to do the every thing Kyoya was doing,

"My light went out do you mind?"

Kaoru said asking for his lighter.

Kyoya handed it to him and watched as he lit his cigarette up,

"Those things will kill you."

Kyoya said pretending to care about his health,

"Then why are you doing it?"

Kaoru asked slightly cold due to Kyoya's teasing tone.

"What does that say about me then?"

Kyoya asked deeply coming closer to Kaoru who didn't notice.

Awkward silence filled the two before it was broken by Kaoru

"What is it like?"

Kaoru asked curiously not stating his question properly,

"Hm?"

Kyoya asked looking over to him

"Whats it like to not be close to your brothers, to be so separate you oppose each other.

Kaoru asked curiously,

Kyoya couldn't help but to assume Kaoru was having trouble with Hikaru,

Kyoya was silent and didn't answer Kaoru's question.

"I was worried about that."

Kaoru said assuming the worst to come between Hikaru and himself

When Kyoya looked back at Kaoru he noticed the pain in his eyes and like that he realized that Kaoru was almost irrestible when he thought deeply,

"Don't assume anything."

Kyoya said in a weak attempt to comfort him,

"Hu?"

Kaoru asked clueless to his response,

"You haven't lived that far yet so you don't know whats in store so don't assume."

Kyoya said clarifying his response to Kaoru,

Kyoya Ootori are you trying t cheer me up

And Here I thought you couldn't feel."

Kaoru said teasing him about his advice.

While they were having their moment the young prince of darkness decided to join the party unattended,

He brought with him a jar that was being held by his hand puppet.

He toke a seat in the back being un noticed by the club due to a young miss Haruhi who was blossoming like a rose on the dance floor although the only way she knew how to dance properly was to take the lead.

When the night progressed somehow the jar was opened unknowingly and the dark prince wasn't aware of it.

Suddenly Kaoru fainted in the middle of a conversation with Kyoya,

"Kaoru are you ok are you hurt?"

Kyoya asked before fainting himself before the party ended all host club members fainted by a mysterious power of some sort.


	2. Chapter 2, Teach thy fool to flow on air

*Rebon231: I am really sorry that I took so long with this project and that I decided to rewrite chapter 2 but I hope that you like!

"Where am I"

Whispered Kyoya, his voice was distorted and rasp.

Kyoya felt the urge to open his eyes, but he found it useless.

When he opened his eyes he saw darkness. So dark he could feel it consume him.

Suddenly now Kyoya felt the urge to scream but his body defied his will. Hitting a darkened floor,

Like grass. He his body hit it so hard that he felt the breath escape his lips from the impacted of the ground. For a moment he rolled in the darkness bearing a pain that wasn't there, for how could one feel pain when the pain had only been imagined in a dream.

When Kyoya came to realize this he stood up.

He looked at his naked body, his perfect non clothed body.

He looked at a near by mirror that hung from a tree branch, Now dimly colored.

"Don't you agree that he is handsome?"

Asked a familiar voice, one that fit the description of Kyoya's sister. Kyoya looked around to find the person who the voice belonged to, but then he heard.

"If only he wasn't made of stone."

Said the same voice, it tone was filled with pity.

Kyoya had lost the determination to find the voice.

Kyoya looked down at the ground, the dimly colored ground filled with grass.

The words echoed into his head like a bad song that he wished he could forget.

'Made of stone'. Surly it wasn't true Kyoya thought; he could feel like any other person in the world

He just didn't see the point in it statistically.

Unconvinced by his own lies Kyoya decided to follow what now looked like grass, he would follow it until its end.

On the way he stumbled across rocks and wooden limbs that had fallen from trees until he reached the entrance to a much darkened forest.

It wasn't that far off but it was far enough not to really notice what hanged

All Kyoya could really see was the long yellow streak of something that resembled hair and a pale thing hanging from it. It seemed interesting to see until he had gotten close enough to realize what had been hanging from the yellow hair. It was Tamaki hanging dead by the yellow hair of a woman who crouched over on a tree in madden tears.

Below her was a faded sign.

'Forest of faults'

It read in carved letters.

Kyoya looked at the dead Tamaki astonished by the gleaming beauty of his paled dead body it shocked Kyoya to see that even in death Tamaki looked so beautiful.

So beautiful that death could even be so jealous, Kyoya proceeded into the forest to avoid being jealous himself.

The forest didn't seem as dark as it did from the entrance. Kyoya trawled still following the dim green grass. It had lead him to droplets of blood and much sorely missed limbs.

The limbs didn't belong to just one person but to two different skinned toned people.

Kyoya continued to follow the blood and various parts until he found a mangled body on the grass that he had followed. Kyoya felt a gasp leave his breath as he slowly approached to body. When he got a good look he knew that on one side of the face was Mori and that on the other side of the face was Hunny, but their bodies were different Kyoya felt the chill of a gasp leave his lips. Their bodies were unlike their head it was in twos, two arms, two legs, two torsos, and two very different expressions.

On Hunny's side of the face was overwhelming joy, on the other side which was Mori's side of the face bore a melancholy sadness.

"Are you ok, do you need help!"

Kyoya yelled fearfully, his eyes locked on the Mori/Hunny Frankenstein.

He had know clue what came over him but he found himself by their side trying to help them.

The Mori/Hunny Frankenstein.

"Completed at last."

Gurgled Hunny's side of the face, he had been choking over his own blood.

Out of UN relentless fear Kyoya ran away from the Mori/Hunny Frankenstein, his breathing running faster than his actual body taking him.

It breathed faster and faster than he could go until he had collapsed into the grass trying to catch his ever so fast breath.

He managed to pull himself up to rest on a stump. He gazed at the stump with a sort of grace upon his face. He seemed to admire the lightly colored brown of the stump.

Before Kyoya had the time to relax an howl from about eight hungry wolves echoed in Kyoya's ear.

It's screeching horrid howl/ then following after it the painful screams of a girl.

Kyoya rose to run after the screams that he thought for sure belonged to Haruhi. He ran towards the beasts and once he reached their layer realized that it wasn't the screams of Haruhi but the last sound that had escaped his part time body guard and cousin to Tamaki.

It was Damaki laid out on the ground dead. Her red blood stained hair on the ground covering her pale face.

With whatever might he had left in him Kyoya pulled the wolves that devoured Damaki off of her,

But that had been a mistake because what Kyoya saw was not Damaki but what seemed to be left over from her.

Her face, her perfect pale face had been torn into bites and scratches and her well built body was now nearly into bones and blood.

Kyoya fell to his knees in a terrible shock that had been the wolves' upper hand for they had no care for him but they had not been done with Damaki yet.

In horrid fear Kyoya laid next to the rabid beasts, watching them tare into her.

Kyoya wanted to move but his body couldn't find the will to do so. It wasn't until the gentle touch of a woman's hands had covered his eyes.

It was the touch that had given him the strength to move from the ground.

He felt himself moving as the owner of the graceful hands in the same direction hoping to never be let go.

Pleased to owner of the hands sat him down in front of what looked like a giant pool of blood and hearts.

She removed her hands from Kyoya's eyes so that he could see where she had taken him.

Kyoya looked at the pool in fear just to see that Haruhi was the hero who too him away from the wolves but she had lead him to a different pain the one that belonged to her own pain.

She pulled out a heart one that had belonged to Damaki.

She had stolen it from the wolves as they dinned on her flesh.

"Almost completed."

She told herself as she threw the heart into the pool with what Kyoya could only assumed to be where she had placed the others hearts.

She leaned in real close to Kyoya to take away his own heart from his chest.

Though it would seem it would hurt it didn't, he merely watched as she ripped into his chest and dug out hi s know longer beating heart and throw it into the pool.

"I am sorry that I took this from you."

Haruhi said with a saddened look on her face, she looked as though tears were going to stream down her face as she undressed and jumped into the pool of hearts and blood naked.

Kyoya watched to notice that she had never came up, only her lifeless body.

Kyoya watched numbly, nothing gathered in him but the darkness that consumed the ever so desired light.

Kyoya looked ready to embrace the light only to be brought back by the dark shadow of an figure.

It told him that it wasn't over, that he couldn't leave this hell yet.

He couldn't endure it any longer; he moved himself by sheer will power and was determined to follow it until the ends of the earth if he had to.

He leaped over trees and ran through the darkness all until the fatal sounds of a gun went off which stroke him. What 'what if they shoot me will I die?' Kyoya wondered, his fear didn't stop him from running dumbly toward the gun shot.

But his heart had stopped him when he got close enough to realize that one of the shaded figures was none other than Hikaru holding a smoking gun over that other shaded figure which was kaoru.

It seemed that the two of them were running to catch Haruhi but Kaoru had slowed down and impatiently Hikaru had shot Kaoru in the heart and left him there to die so that he could run after Haruhi.

Kyoya ran to kaoru's side and placed him in an embrace.

Hikaru ran away to find Haruhi who had drowned herself in torn out hearts.

"Please be ok!"

Kyoya cried out loud.

He placed his hands over Kaoru's wounds to put pressure on it, but all the experience he had in the medical field told him that he wasn't ok and that he wasn't going to be ok.

Kaoru looked with sadden eyes over to Kyoya who melted in tears before him.

In that moment kaoru started to loose his strength and slowly began to faint.

Kyoya cried out for him to stay awake but it was useless, kaoru was gone.

"I love you."

Were his last words to Kyoya, which had broken him into a world of misery.

Then he closed his eyes and died.

Kyoya picked the lifeless body up and carried him away from the puddle of his own blood.

He tried so desperately to make each step into a pivot, that way it would give kaoru a life like rest.

But it was also useless because Kyoya knew he was dead and not resting. He placed te stilled body of kaoru on the ground and he laid next to it that way he could look at his stilled face.

It wasn't long until Kyoya eventually heard the howls and the cat calls of men who had hated the idea of one man with another man.

The called Kyoya names like 'fruitcake' and 'sissy boy'.

However Kyoya ignored the grueling calls it wasn't until they began to beat him over and over until Kyoya was nothing but a dead corpse himself lying mingled and dead next to Kaoru.

When Kyoya opened his eyes he saw the poorly draped window and the dead flowers by his side.

And he could feel the IV in his arm.

He soon came to realize that he was in a hospital and none other than his father's hospital.

Kyoya had been glad that it was just a really bad dream but he also wondered why if it had been a dream why he felt a pain that could have only happened in the dream.


	3. Chapter 3

REBON231: I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!

Kyoya opened his eyes with the same unsuspecting fear that he had developed in his dream, and for good reason. When Kyoya opened his eyes there was a strange man laying on him. He was convinced that he had never met the man before now. Before he could do anything about it his breath grew short and he began to choke. He body began to seizure. The man who rested on Kyoya shot up in panic.

"Nurse!" Cried the man, a nurse ran into the room followed by a doctor and two other nurses. They tried as hard as they could to take out the tube that lodged in Kyoya's throat but he continued to seizure.

"Kyoya!" Cried the man, tears streamed down the man's face. As a last resort the doctor injected Kyoya in the arm with a sanative. Everything became a blur to Kyoya as he dozed off into another sleep. The man looked up at the doctor with a confused look on his face.

"I'm sorry that I had to do that to but he will be better when he wakes up I promise."

The doctor said, he placed his hand on the man's shoulder for comfort but the man didn't even noticed him.

"And when will he wake up?"

The man asked. He looked up at the doctor for some kind of answer but instead of giving him an answer the doctor walked out of the room. He gave one of the nurses a distinctive look. The nurse immediately forced the other two nurses out of the room, she tried to force the man to leave but he pushed her away from him.

"Sir please I need to prepare to wake back up."

The nurse said, she tried to sound as sympathetic as possible but the man wore down on her limits.

"Wake you mean that..?"

"Yes sir shall be awakened later once all his support systems have been removed from his body."

The nurse said. The man gasped in shock.

"But you need to help me sir."

The nurse said. The man looked at the nurse oddly as if she had asked him to leave the room.

"Sir I need you to go to an hotel and get some rest so that can hear about all the changes from you."

"But I haven't let this room in…"

"Six years I know sir." Said the nurse, her tone had become sympathetic for the man.

The man looked down at Kyoya then at the window that was on the other side of him.

"I can't just leave him alone he needs his friend."

The man said, he placed his hand on Kyoya's.

The nurse looked up at him and for that one moment she allowed a single tear escape her eyes.

"Alright but I'm really not supposed to let you do that."

The nurse said. The nurse left them alone to get something; she was stopped by another nurse who was listening on their conversation.

"Is it true about what they say about that guy in there?"

The other nurse asked, she was peeked with curiosity. The nurse looked at her with a disappointing look.

"Yes newbie." The nurse said she almost felt like she had betrayed the man's trust when she told the other nurse that.

"How can someone never leave a hospital in six years?"

The other nurse asked, she wanted to peek in the door to see the man but the other nurse wouldn't let her get any closer to the door.

"He loved his friend and losing everything to take of that friend was hard on him and as god as my witness you shall not alienate him for having the hope that you or anyone else has!"

The nurse yelled harshly. She didn't mean for anyone else to hear their conversation but they did. The nurse looked down at her bitterly.

"You really care about that guy don't you Damaki?"

The nurse asked. The nurse nodded leaving the nurse alone so that she could address Kyoya. The nurse entered the room, she noticed the man was holding Kyoya's hand and whispering something to him. When he realized that she was standing in the doorway he quickly stopped and waited for her to make a remark. Instead she came into the room not saying a word.

"So your name is Damaki?"

The man asked, he smiled kindly for the first time in six years. The nurse smiled at the man.

"Yeah, but patients aren't really supposed to call me that."

She said.

"Oh I am sorry."

The man said, he felt a bit embarrassed.

"It's okay I don't really consider you as a patient anymore."

Nurse Damaki said kindly. The man smiled again. The nurse stopped what she was doing to observe the man.

"Your really happy aren't you?"

Nurse Damaki asked. The man looked up at her with tears in his eyes.

"Why wouldn't I, I get my best friend back to day."

The man said. Nurse Damaki placed her hand on his, so that she could comfort him. The man looked down at her hands, letting his tears fall on her soft hand.

"You know in these six years you were the only one that I didn't have to bribe."

The man whispered, his voice was broken.

"Why is that?"

The man asked.

"I don't need money to know that you two couldn't be separated."

Nurse Damaki whispered. The man had almost lost his breath when he heard her speak.

"Get some rest Sir you don't want your friend to see you like this."

Nurse Damaki said, she left the two alone so that the man could get some sleep. Kyoya should be able to wake up when the doctor injected him again with a serum that would wake him up.

When the time was right she went to get the doctor, but when she checked his office he wasn't there; he wasn't with any of his patients either. She started to search high and low until she found him fondling one of the nurses from the ER.

"Doctor!"

She said in a disgusted tone. The doctor quickly stopped what he was doing to see who it was till he realized that it was just one of the nurses who had been training to become a doctor. He felt more relaxed when he knew that it was just her. He cleaned himself up then approached her.

"Come here doll face."

The doctor said sweetly as if they were friends. Nurse Damaki stepped further away from him so that he wouldn't get to touch her.

"My name isn't doll face you prick!"

Nurse Damaki yelled. The Doctor acted as if he didn't know why she was acting so harsh. Before another word could be said Nurse Damaki walked out of the room. She went straight up to the man who ran the hospital but when she was there she didn't know what came over her, but she didn't tell the doctor what she had just seen. Instead when the doctor asked her what was troubling her she told him that the patient was ready to be taken out of the coma but she couldn't find the doctor. The head doctor smiled and agreed to take care of the matter. He followed her all the way to Kyoya's room. He kindly let her in then proceeded to Kyoya's bed side.

"Wait not yet doctor."

Nurse Damaki begged. The doctor looked at her with an odd look on his face.

"Why not nurse is there something that you think I did wrong?"

The doctor asked. Nurse Damaki looked down at the man.

"Please allow me to wake up his best friend so that he can see the moment he's waited for."

Nurse Damaki begged once more. The doctor kindly allowed her to wake the man up. He was impressed by how much she cared for her patient and his friend. She tapped the man on the shoulder kindly. She watched him open his tired blue eyes, it was different from the times she had woken him up in the past. In his eyes bore the shining gleam of hope.

"It's time."

Nurse Damaki whispered. The man shot out of the hospital couch and ran to Kyoya's side. The happiness that the man showed for his friends return had been overwhelming for the Nurse and the doctor so they tried to get the moment over as fast as they could.

The doctor injected Kyoya with the serum.

After a few heart breaking moments nothing happened. The man looked up at the Doctor for answers but the doctor had none. Nurse Damaki checked Kyoya's iv, but there was nothing wrong. The Doctor had been convinced that Kyoya had been placed in a coma state for to long and now couldn't live without being hooked up. Nurse Damaki didn't want to believe it so she began to perform CPR on him. When nothing happened she started to push harder on Kyoya's chest until she was sure that she was cracking his ribs, but she didn't give up she couldn't. She wanted nothing more to believe other than this man would wake up and see his best friend next to him with the same dorky smile he had six years ago. Finally the Doctor grabbed a hold of her and pulled her off of Kyoya.

"It's to late nurse we have done all that we could."

The doctor said, he was sad to because he wanted to believe the same thing.

"But this isn't right, it isn't right!"

Nurse Damaki cried out. The man noticed all the sadness in the room and began to break down uncontrollably. He pulled closer to Kyoya and cried.

"What will the host club do without their shadow king!"

The man cried. For a moment there had only been sobs and tears, but something different happened.

"D-die."

Whispered a frail voice. It had belonged to Kyoya, he was awake. The man got off of his friend to see if he truly heard correctly. The others drew silent as well. What they had heard was a very weak Kyoya responded. The doctor went to check his vitals; everything checked out. Kyoya was saved by Nurse Damaki who had cracked one of his ribs to save his life.

Kyoya opened his eyes and saw the same strange man again this time he was overwhelmed with joy. Kyoya wanted to know who he was, but he didn't know how to ask.

"W-where am I?"

Kyoya whispered, the man looked at him joyfully.

"Your in the hospital."

The man said. Nurse Damaki and the doctor started to tend to his cracked rib.

"W-who a-re y-you?"

Kyoya asked, he had trouble talking because he hadn't spoken in such a long time.

"Don't you remember me Kyoya? It's Tamaki."

Tamaki said. Kyoya looked closely at him, though it was true that the man shared the same qualities as Tamaki, but the man was to old to be him and Kyoya knew for a fact that Tamaki wouldn't be able to handle a beard he would complain about the irritation.

"H-how c-can I b-believe you?"

Kyoya asked, he wasn't sure what was going on and he didn't like it. Tamaki had hoped that he wouldn't have to tell him but he had no choice now that Kyoya finally woke up.

"Here's the thing, time has changed a bit since you were awake."

Tamaki said. Kyoya knew now that he was being taken by as a fool.

"I know you don't believe me so that is why I will tell you about that scar on your hand and how you got it when I was about to be stabbed by a jealous fan girl. You told me not to tell anyone because you didn't want anyone to know that you cared."

Tamaki said, he looked down so that he wouldn't have to look Kyoya in the face.

Kyoya was convinced now that he was truly Tamaki, but how much time had to go by for him to look so much more older.

"H-how m-much time passed?"

Kyoya asked, he seemed upset by the fact that time went on without him. Tamaki didn't want to answer his question so Kyoya grew angry.

"H-how M-much!" Kyoya yelled, he had to draw back some of his anger because his voice couldn't take it all in yet he nearly choked on his own words.

"Six years."

Nurse Damaki said, she had taken a disappointing tone with Kyoya. Tamaki shot her a rude glair then turned his attention back on Kyoya, who couldn't believe that that much time had passed.

"You mean to tell me that six years passed and I was in a coma?"

Kyoya asked, he had never been in such disbelief before now.


	4. Chapter 4

REBON231: I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!

FOUR WEEKS LATER:

Kyoya had been checked out but there had been some complications with his legs. His legs had grown to weak to walk on their own so the doctors recommended that he stay in a wheelchair until his physical therapy had been completed. Tamaki had taken Kyoya outside for some fresh air, but Kyoya still couldn't believe that the man in front of him was Tamaki. He gazed at him hoping that the man would slip up, but he didn't. This man truly was Tamaki; the clumsy fool who never left Haruhi's side. It didn't hit him till now, the only person that came to see him was Tamaki. He wanted to ask but he didn't want to seem desperate for attention. Tamaki came back and handed Kyoya a coffee, he toke a seat right next to him on a bench. Tamaki looked at Kyoya with a kind smile on his face.

"It's okay if you want to know about the others."

Tamaki said. It puzzled Kyoya that Tamaki toke the thoughts right out of his head. He looked away from him with a shy blush.

"I don't care."

Kyoya said with a huffy sigh. Tamaki toke a sip of his coffee then began.

"The night you went under was a very strange night for all of the host club members. Mysteriously we all fainted. The police said that it had been from a gas leak that got to us first."

Tamaki said, he looked down at his reflection in his coffee.

"You were the only one to get seriously hurt because when you fainted you fell off the balcony. You saved Kaoru's life and he never thank you before he left, that ingrate."

Tamaki said. Kyoya looked up at him with a confused look on his face.

"Where did he go?"

Kyoya asked.

"He and Hikaru went to Europe to be modals for their mothers fashion shoot. Now Hikaru owns his own fashion line, he is also a high demanding actor and occasionally you will see him star in a movie or two."

Tamaki said, He wanted to sigh but he didn't want Kyoya to hear him.

"What about the others?"

Kyoya asked. If Hikaru made it far he wanted to know how the others did.

"Well his ingrate of a brother ran away from the country, I heard that he owns his own pumpkin farm and he modeled for his mother's fashion shoot five years ago. Know one's seen him since, his brother told me that he is currently somewhere with the green peace saving animals."

Tamaki said, he noticed how amazed Kyoya had become to see now that the twins were famous now.

"I think that that is enough excitement for one day let's go back inside and get some rest."

Tamaki said, when he tried to get up Kyoya grabbed his hand.

"Tell me more Tamaki…please."

Kyoya whispered, Tamaki could see that Kyoya didn't want to go back to the hospital.

"Alright."

Tamaki said, he toke a seat back on the bench.

"Who do you want to hear about next?"

Tamaki asked.

"Mori what is he doing?"

Kyoya asked. Tamaki seemed pretty chipper to mention Mori.

"Well he went into a dark state after you went under he was consumed with guilt so he started street fighting. He kept it up until he wound up in this hospital with a gun wound. That's how he and Nurse Damaki started dating."

Tamaki said. Kyoya thought about her with Mori, he didn't see the match up.

"What happened."

Kyoya asked.

"Well they lasted for almost a year she was actually the one who convinced him to become a doctor. Now he works as a under league doctor in Africa."

Tamaki said.

"I'm surprised that he was able to drag Hunny all the way to Africa."

Kyoya said.

"He didn't."

Tamaki said.

"Hunny Owns his own bakery in Italy and works there as a baker."

Tamaki said. Kyoya gave him a surprised look.

"Are you serious what happened between the two of them?"

Kyoya asked.

"Hunny couldn't consul Mori so he moved on without him."

Tamaki said.

Tamaki was ready to go back inside so he stood up but before he could get behind Kyoya's wheelchair Kyoya grabbed his hand again.

"Wait you haven't told me about Haruhi yet."

Kyoya said. He tried to stall him.

"Last I checked she was working as a smalltime lawyer and taking classes at night now let's get back to the hospital before they start looking for you."

Tamaki said, but Kyoya knew that Tamaki was hiding something about her from him.

"Your leaving something out."

Kyoya said. Tamaki sighed in a defeat.

"She is now engaged to some guy from America where she works."

Tamaki said, his voice was low and hallow. Kyoya looked up to see Tamaki's face, he could almost feel the Pain that ran trough Tamaki.

"Are you the only one who stayed here with me?"

Kyoya asked, he didn't want to think of Tamaki wasting six years of his life for him.

"They just gave up on you. One by one they left."

Tamaki said. Kyoya wanted to comfort him but he couldn't find the courage to touch his hand.

"You should have left when you had the chance after all it's not like my father won't take care of me."

Kyoya said, but the moment he said it he had doubts because Tamaki looked away from him quickly.

"Right?"

Kyoya asked, Tamaki gave him a sad look.

"Your father is dead Kyoya, he had a stroke a couple of years ago and ever since your brother has been running the business."

Tamaki said. Kyoya gasped in shock to hear that his father had been dead.

"My brother has been paying for my treatments?"

Kyoya asked, he couldn't believe that his brothers who hated him were paying to keep him alive.

"No, he wanted to declare you as dead."

Tamaki said.

"Then who has been paying for my treatments all this time?"

Kyoya asked. Tamaki looked away.

"It was you wasn't it?"

Kyoya asked. Tamaki looked up at him with pain in his eyes. This was the first time that Kyoya had ever truly felt loved by someone. Tamaki nodded his head, he wasn't sure how Kyoya would take the news.

"But why?"

Kyoya asked. He had never been so confused.

"I tell you the same thing that I told the others. You are my friend and nothing on this planet could ever separate me from you."

Tamaki said, his tone was strong but his voice was low. Kyoya had become breathless he didn't know whether to be flattered or scared of Tamaki.

The two went back to the hospital in silence. Kyoya didn't know what to say to him while Tamaki had said everything that he had wished to say. They got to the hospital only to be visited by someone that Kyoya had wished never to see. His brother Akito; he was standing next to Nurse Damaki. Kyoya could hear the two whispering but he couldn't make out what it was that they were saying. When Akito saw him he cleared his throat and turned his attention on him. He smiled at Kyoya but it wasn't a sign of rejoice. Akito wanted Kyoya to bask in his succession. Tamaki grew silent as Akito drew closer to his brother. He wanted to push Akito out of the way and wheel Kyoya as far as he could away from his demonic brother. When Akito was just a mere inch away from Kyoya his smile grew wider.

"I see that you are in health little brother."

Akito said. Kyoya didn't reply to his brother. There wasn't anything that he could say that would impress his brother anymore.

"Shall we talk somewhere private?"

Akito asked. His eyes looked on Tamaki as if he were some kind of vermin not worthy of looking at. Nurse Damaki tried to interfere but Akito merely brushed her aside as if she were a fly in his way.

"Know your place Nurse."

Akito whispered in her ear. Nurse Damaki stared at him with a wild look in her eye.

"Let's go get some coffee Nurse Damaki you look tired."

Tamaki said. He lead her away from the two brothers. Once they were out of sight Akito helped Kyoya into his bed.

"I see med school was another waste of dear father's money."

Kyoya said defensively. Akito glared at him.

"Don't make this easy brother because I would hate to enjoy this."

Akito said harshly. Kyoya smirked at him,

"You'll enjoy it either way."

Kyoya said. Akito looked hurt by his tone. Akito looked at his brother for some time baffled by the every sight of him.

"I can't believe it's been six years since I saw you."

Akito said.

"You know you haven't changed a bit."

Akito said. Kyoya had felt some kind of insult in his brother's touching words.

"what is it that you want brother, surly you hadn't taken the time out of your busy day to say this."

Kyoya said.

"You have always known me better than anyone else, that is why it would be best if…"

Akito said, he couldn't say the rest because the moment of deception wasn't ready yet.

"Just say what you came to say I don't have all day."

Kyoya said.

"Your right, I think it would be best if you didn't come home. I mean after all there isn't really a home to come to. Fuyumi moved away with her husband and Yuuichi is god knows."

Akito said, to he it seemed as if they were nothing to him. Kyoya looked his devil in the eyes with a bold fierceness.

"Take what you will you demon."

Kyoya said, his tone had grown to be cold with him. Akito smiled at his brother; he had always wish to exact suffering upon Kyoya, but he had know idea that he would actually get the chance to do such a thing. At that moment Tamaki had come through the door with Nurse Damaki by his side, the two of them gave Akito a dirty look. Akito smiled at them.

"I think it would be for the best if I had better get going."

Akito said, he could sense the tension building up. Akito walked toward the door, but before he left he turned to Nurse Damaki.

"I hope we can finish our conversation some other time. You know where you can find me and for save measures I know where I can find you."

Akito said. Kyoya gave her a strange look, but she merely struggled at his glare.

Night had finally come, and feeling confused Kyoya had lost everything in just a few weeks. He had never felt so pathetic than before he wanted to curl up and fall into another coma. Instead of doing so he decided to think; he had everything once. Kyoya was sure that there was some way he could get everything back. He stopped everything immediately once Nurse Damaki walked in with her chart.

"Don't they have doctor's around here that can do that nurse?"

Kyoya asked, he was clearly being sarcastically rude to her; there was something about her that he didn't trust. She looked up at him with a hatful look on her face.

"Okay first I'm going to ignore your rude attitude by walking out and walking back in."

Nurse Damaki walked out of the room, she closed the door loudly so that she could show him her anger. She walked back in with the same chart and with a smile on her face.

"Hello there I hope your feeling well today. In one more week I think that you could go home; we just need to do a few mental check ups. I'm sure you'll pass them."

The nurse said, she smiled at Kyoya but he was still convinced that there was something wrong with her.

"Thank you Nurse."

Kyoya said, he was sarcastically speaking again. Nurse Damaki sighed; Kyoya was not at all what she had been expecting. Curious though she looked around the room. She was looking for Tamaki; he was know where to be found.

"Hey where is Tamaki?"

Nurse Damaki asked, she had never know him to be anywhere away from Kyoya's bed. Kyoya looked around the room with a careless expression on his face.

"I sent him home."

Kyoya said.

"I needed some alone time so I made him go home."

Before Kyoya could say another word Nurse Damaki had slapped him clear across the face. Her hand made a loud sound as it collided with Kyoya's face.

"How dare you hit a patient I will have you fired!"

Kyoya yelled in outrage.

"NO!"

Nurse Damaki yelled.

"No! How dare you!"

She yelled.

"Tamaki hasn't left this hospital in six years and you expect him to go home just like that!"

She yelled, she looked to see the horror in Kyoya's face, but she wasn't impressed with the level of horror he showed.

"What if I had sent you out there right now without any assistance? Do you think you could make it?"

Nurse Damaki asked. She didn't wait for Kyoya to say anything. She ran out of the room hoping against hope that she could catch Tamaki in time.

She found herself running out of the hospital and towards the bus stop. She looked high and low for Tamaki, but she didn't see him anywhere. Kyoya looked outside his window so he could see her running to get to Tamaki. He had a glimmer of hope that she would catch Tamaki. Kyoya had been a fool, he had only been thinking of his suffering that he completely ignored Tamaki's suffering. What was worst was that now Kyoya realized that he had it better that Tamaki, he had been asleep during the whole six years when things fell apart; Tamaki witnessed everything.

"Doctor!"

Kyoya yelled out. A nurse walked through the door. What she saw was Kyoya using his upper strength to hold himself up.

"Bring me a wheelchair."

Kyoya said. The nurse looked at him with a puzzled look on her face. She immediately went over to help Kyoya she tried to get him back in the bed, but he wouldn't budge.

"Sir please you are going to strain yourself."

The nurse said. Kyoya didn't stop though he kept moving. The nurse called for the white jackets. They came in and held Kyoya down so that he could be injected with a needle to calm him down. Mustering all the strength he could, Kyoya slammed his hand down on the nightstand next to him. When the needle was placed inside of his arm and injected he soon calmed down and dozed off into another unwanted sleep.

Meanwhile Nurse Damaki had already searched a whole side of the city looking for Tamaki, but she didn't see him anywhere. Damaki knew that she had to take a breath soon, but she wasn't ready to stop looking. She could remember a time in her life when she had been placed in a similar situation. To prevent herself from her memories Damaki kept walking. Her full devotion had been placed on finding Tamaki. Not long after Nurse Damaki's cell phone started ringing. She pulled it out and looked at the address; on it said 'Light Prince'.

"Who is this?"

Nurse Damaki asked answering her phone. There was a long silence over the phone before a heavy breath came in through the phone.

"Are you busy?"

Tamaki asked, his tone was low and weak. Nurse Damaki's heart almost burst out of her chest. Although she had no recollect of giving Tamaki her number she was still happy that he called.

"No! please tell me where you are…"

Damaki said but Tamaki interrupted her.

"How is Kyoya is he safe?"

Tamaki asked. Nurse Damaki didn't know what to tell him, if she told him that she wasn't at the hospital she was afraid he would hang up.

"He's doing fine right now but you know I would really like to know where you are."

Nurse Damaki said, her voice had been kind and caring, just the way that Tamaki had always liked.

"Is it okay if we just talk for now?"

Tamaki asked.

"On the phone."

Tamaki demanded. Tamaki didn't know that Nurse Damaki had a voice tracker app on her phone that would lead her to who it was that she was talking to (that's how she found out that Mori broke his promise to stop street fighting).

"Sure."

Nurse Damaki said.

"What do you want to talk about?"

She asked.

"Tell me about your parents. You never really seem to talk much about them, why?"

Tamaki asked. Nurse Damaki toke a deep breath; she almost didn't want to tell Tamaki about them, but she was picking him up on her app.

"There's not much to know. They were abusive people who liked to take their shortcomings on their kids."

Nurse Damaki said. For a moment there was silence.

"Is that why you wanted to be a doctor?"

Tamaki asked.

"Sort of."

Nurse Damaki said.

"One night my parents got drunk; they decided to burn down the house one night. They placed bets on which daughter would make it out alive…"

Nurse Damaki said, she had to take a break. She had never told anyone her story before.

The silence didn't seem unwanted anymore, in fact Nurse Damaki wished for it. She knew that she wasn't far from where Tamaki was. Her app buzzed like crazy; she found herself at an abandon old school for the rich.

"What happened next?"

Tamaki asked.

"Well…"

Nurse Damaki said.

"I woke up second to my younger sister; I remember her screaming at the top of her lungs. I don't think I had ever been so scared in my life. Tears streamed down my face yet I wasn't surprised, I thought to myself _'they finally did it' _."

Nurse Damaki said. She began to walk in the school; she knew where she was now and which room to go to.

"And?"

Tamaki asked. There was know answer, only the appearance of her walking through the door. She took a seat on the ground next to him. Tamaki was drunk and soon she had hoped to be the same. She toke the bottle of whiskey from him and toke a big swig of it.

Before Tamaki could ask about how she found him she started speaking:

"I toke my sister and dragged her as far as I could, that's when a wall fell on her."

Nurse Damaki whispered.

"I freaked out; I couldn't think at all the only thing that went through my mind was _'I have to save her' _Some how I got the power to lift the wall off my sister, but at great cost. A burning log from the house had fallen on my back. I managed to get my sister out of the fire, but I never made it out."

Nurse Damaki whispered she curled her legs close to her chest so that she could embrace herself. Tamaki was horrified by the images that came to mind.

"How did you survive the fire?"

Tamaki asked.

"After my sister made it out I was ready to die I told myself that it was my blessing to be drowned by flames, but I couldn't stop myself from trying. I dragged myself out of that hell and didn't stop. Once I was out of the house I continued to drag myself, I didn't know how far I could get just as long as I could get far enough to ensure my survival."

Nurse Damaki said.

"I didn't make it far before my body shut down. I woke up two years later from a massive coma. I had nothing to my name; I didn't even have a name my family had been wealthy people. They paid good money to erase me from everything that involved."

Nurse Damaki said.

"The only thing that they paid for was my appearance change and to legally give a different name of my choosing."

Nurse Damaki said. Tamaki couldn't believe what it was that he was hearing.

"You know that's why I chose Damaki Ulla, It means nothing in a lost language from Rome."

Nurse Damaki said, She toke another swig of whiskey.

"My life seems sheltered compared to yours."

Tamaki said. Nurse Damaki glared at him coldly.

"Do you really think that a bad past is a competition, if so then you are wrong you could have the most cozy life in the world but that doesn't make it perfect. Life is hell for anyone who feels it's burn."

Nurse Damaki said. She put her hand on Tamaki's shoulder; he looked down at her hand he could feel her kindness like a beam of sunshine come from her hand. Without thinking Tamaki embraced her quickly. Without moving they held each other close.

"Can we stay here just for a little while like this, I don't think I am ready to go back out there?"

Tamaki asked. Nurse Damaki smiled at him.

"Sure."


End file.
